A user device may be utilized to communicate a common query to multiple different devices in order to determine a result from each of the different devices, such as to determine whether a user of the user device is allowed access to a same or similar service that each of the different devices is associated with. In such a case, the different devices may utilize different configurations, and may thereby require the use of different network addresses, query formats, required parameters, authentication/validation processes, and/or the like.